


Nyctophobia

by RedGriffin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Plot Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGriffin/pseuds/RedGriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyctophobia (noun): A fear of the night, nighttime or darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyctophobia

“Daddy?”

Paul groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He leaned over to switch his bedside lamp on. Standing in the doorway was his four-year-old son Charley, still clad in his pyjamas. According to the digital clock standing by the lamp it was 2:30 a.m.

“What’s up, kiddo?” Paul asked.

“There’s something in my wardrobe,” Charley replied solemnly, gazing at his father with wide blue eyes.

“Is there, now? Well, come on. Let’s go sort it out.”

Paul climbed out of bed and stumbled down the corridor to his son’s bedroom, Charley following dutifully. Charley’s nightlight was on, and it was just about bright enough for Paul to see what he was doing. The wardrobe was a walk-in one that was built into the wall, and was big enough for at least three people to fit inside. Paul felt a sudden chill run down his spine as he began to slide back the heavy door, but brushed it off. He poked his head in, and was about to pull it back out to tell Charley that it was quite safe, when he heard a voice coming from within.

“Daddy,” the voice whimpered, “there’s something in my wardrobe…”


End file.
